Conversation Hearts
by rapunzells
Summary: It's the day before Valentine's Day, and Belle's boss spends his lunch break reading sayings off of conversation hearts with her.


Belle French emptied a bag of candy conversation hearts into a glass bowl, placing it on the counter in front of her. As the receptionist at Gold Mifflin Storybrooke, a paper company, her responsibilities were minimal. Arrive at nine, greet people, transfer calls, respond to emails, then leave at five. Everyday followed the same monotone routine, but there were some highlights to her day. She had plenty of time to read books, and she's become close with Ruby from accounting. Despite not having the job she dreamed of as a kid, she remained quite happy with her life.

The morning dragged on like every other morning. Her tired coworkers arrived in the fourth floor office, still cold from outside. By ten the entire office would smell like the coffee everyone spent the morning brewing, though Belle preferred tea. While Belle was rarely superstitious, she found it fitting that it was Friday the thirteenth of February, the day before Valentine's Day, and she was single. Usually she didn't care whether or not she was with someone, but then she met Mr. Gold. She wouldn't let her lack of romance ruin her day, though, because everyone in the office agreed to celebrate Valentine's Day with gifts and food. Ruby and Belle exchanged gift cards, Belle's for Amazon and Ruby's for the mall. The co-manager, Mal Mifflin, set a box of doughnut holes on the counter of Belle's desk for everyone to help themselves to throughout the day.

The familiar tapping of a cane alerted her to the entrance of the other manager. "Good morning Mr. Gold!"

He took off his blue scarf, shaking snow from it and hanging it on the coat rack. "Good morning Ms. French," he replied.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled. Though he normally scowled throughout the first three hours of the day, his eyes crinkled in return. He lingered for a few moments before promptly turning into his small office and closing the door.

Belle's eyes stayed trained on his mahogany door. As a teenager, she'd been too invested in books to care about dating. When she entered her twenties, she stayed single by choice. None of the guys around her were worth having a relationship with. In addition, her books set quite the high standards for men. She wanted what no man seemed to have. Once she started working here, though, her interest in dating piqued. As cliche as it was, Belle had a crush on her boss. How could she not? He was well dressed, he valued what she said, and he made her laugh. They've been friends for almost as long as she's worked here, but Belle doubted he'd ever want them to be anything more.

After their lunchbreak, Ruby leaned against the counter of Belle's desk, picking at the candy conversation hearts. "Any plans tomorrow night?" She asked, popping a pink heart into her mouth.

Leaning back in her chair, Belle put a bookmark in her book. "What do you think?" She raised her eyebrows.

Ruby searched Belle's face. "I think you're holding out for a certain boss."

"Yeah, well, Mal's really nice but I don't feel that way about her." Belle replied.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "I'm being serious!"

"So am I," Belle insisted, "it's not like I expect him to come out of nowhere and all of a sudden want to go on a date."

"Then come with me to girls' night." Ruby challenged.

"Maybe."

At the sound of Mr. Gold's door opening, Ruby scurried off to her desk to appear as it she was getting some work done. Mr. Gold leaned on Belle's counter, "Any messages?"

"Just a fax." Belle handed him the paper, leaning on her elbows.

Without taking his eyes from the paper, he said, "I have something for you." He produced a paperback of _Sense and Sensibility_. "If you'll have it."

Belle smiled, remembering the time they stayed late waiting for rainy weather to clear up. Everybody had gone home for the weekend, but they sat on a bench just inside the building, talking. They had only meant to wait for a few minutes, but neither of them wanted the conversation to end. When the rain began pouring harder, they decided to give up waiting and run out to their cars. Of course Belle's clumsiness caused her to drop her already well-worn copy of the book in the biggest puddle in the parking lot, resulting into the need to throw it out.

Belle placed the small paperback book next to her computer. "Why, thank you. I have a little something for you too."

She reached under her desk, pulling out a small paper bag. Hesitantly, he grabbed it, unfolding it to take a peek in. "Son of a-"

Belle giggled. The first time Belle had to sit in on a meeting to take notes, Gold and Mal were meeting with an important man from Town Hall. Gold and Mal stressed the importance of everyone being on their best behavior while he was there. The man showed up wearing a tie with rubber ducks on it. As soon as he sat down to meet with Gold and Mal, Belle caught Gold's eye and the two of them found themselves suppressing laughter.

His voice was stern but a smile tugged at his lips as he said, "I'm not wearing this to work."

"I don't know, Mr. Gold. I think you could pull it off."

His hands busied themselves with the bowl of candy hearts, and he picked out a green one, tossing the chalky candy into his mouth.

"What did your heart say?" Belle asked.

"Um...what?"

"Your candy!" Belle moved to the edge of her swiveling chair, "Each one has a cheesy little saying on it." She reached her hand into the bowl, fishing out a yellow heart.

"You rock," she read from it, popping it in her mouth and loudly crunching on it.

Raising his eyebrows, he grabbed one. "True love." His voice was dramatically hushed. They both snickered, sucking on the sugary-sweet candies.

Belle fished out another, reading "text me."

He now leaned with both elbows on the counter, his face about a foot from hers. His hand snaked around to the bowl, pulling out two more hearts, and reading one, "hug me."

Belle leaned up to procure another. "Be mine."

He looked to the one heart that remained in his hand. "I'm yours." Belle bit her lip. Her blue eyes met his brown, lingering. Neither of them wanted to break the gaze.

"So," his voice broke the intense silence with fake nonchalance. Sad to see the moment go, Belle leaned back into her seat. "have any plans tonight?"

Belle's mouth opened, but she couldn't seem to get anything out. Upon her hesitation, he quickly added, "because I, um...do."

"Oh, so you can't come to my orgy?" Belle smirked. His eyes widened, so Belle quickly amended, "Kidding! Of course I don't have plans."

Gold leaned on his cane. "I see." His eyes wandered the room for a few beats to check that everyone on the floor was still working. After the confirmation that everyone was tapping away at their keyboards, he licked his lips, turning back to her. "Well, I'll be having burgers at Granny's for dinner, and if you'd like to join…"

"I'd love to." Belle smiled. Of all the Friday the thirteenths she's lived, this one would have to be her favorite.


End file.
